Briser le Silence
by Hayley J.C. Voorhees
Summary: "Não desças os degraus do sonho para não despertar os monstros. Não subas aos sótãos - onde os deuses, por trás das suas máscaras, ocultam o próprio enigma. Não desças, não subas, fica. O mistério está na tua vida!" - Mario Quintana.


**N/A: **O título '_Briser le Silence_' é uma gíria francesa que significa '_dar com a língua nos dentes_', ou seja, revelar um segredo. Escolhi essa frase porque achei o significado dela bem próximo ao que eu queria e não estava conseguindo achar em português, e espero que logo vocês entendam também.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira, Vampire Knight _ainda_ não é meu. Mas tenho fé que um dia Kuran Kaname vai se revelar na minha vida dizendo que eu sou sua irmã/noiva de puro-sangue (_até parece_).

**Agradecimento:** Remmie, muito obrigada por aceitar betar minha primeira fic! Espero que você fique tão animada que crie sua própria conta aqui para poder compartilhar suas histórias mirabolantes com esse mundão de Deus!

Espero que gostem,

Hayley.

* * *

><p>Perto dela eu me tornava estúpido,<p>

Quando ela me abraçava, meu coração batia furiosamente

E eu sabia que ela podia ouvir.

Era um amor impossíve,

Condenado por forças além do meu entendimento.

Ela era uma vampira,

E eu apenas um humano.

Mas eu a amava.

Mesmo sabendo que sofreria,

Mesmo sabendo que poderia até morrer.

"Eu não sou um anjo, sou um demônio condenado ao inferno."

Ela me disse certa vez.

Eu sorri.

"Então me arraste para o inferno com você, se for o caso."

Dessa vez ela sorriu.

Primeiro Capítulo.

Quando meus olhos se abriram, todo o meu corpo sucumbia ao frio impiedoso que chicoteava minha pele. Os meus olhos turvos se forçavam a tentar ver além da imensidão branca à minha volta, meus sentidos imediatamente despertos e caóticos, buscando em cada pedaço da minha mente as respostas que eu tanto precisava. O que estava acontecendo? Eu não sabia. Como tinha ido parar alí? Não fazia idéia. Levei minha mão enluvada até minha cabeça, buscando alguma pancada ou algo do tipo que explicasse o porquê de não existir nenhuma memória na minha mente.

Nada.

Tentei respirar fundo, o pânico não me ajudaria em nada. À minha volta, só haviam árvores, neve e o céu negro sem estrelas para qualquer chance de localização. Forcei meus ouvidos a escutarem qualquer mínimo som, usando toda a racionalidade para achar impossível que eu tivesse ido tão longe de casa com uma nevasca tão intensa mesmo com o pesado casaco que me cobria.

Olhei para o meu corpo, não haviam sinais de garras, mordidas ou algo que significasse ataque de algum animal. Tentei levantar, falhando miseravelmente.

_É isso_, pensei comigo mesmo. Eu ia morrer de frio. Isso se nenhuma matilha de lobos – _ou coisa pior_ – não me encontrasse antes.

Minutos depois o som de passos ritmados despertou minha atenção e acendeu uma pequena fagulha de esperança dentro de mim. Já estava deitado de costas, um corpo morto para quem visse de longe, e me forcei a apoiar meu peso em meus cotovelos fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para abrir minhas pálpebras quase coladas.

E, então, tão rápido quanto veio a esperança morreu.

Não era minha salvação – _longe disso_ – mas também não era um animal como eu esperava. Parecia humano, mas também parecia um anima. Era difícil definir, quem sabe fosse o meio-termo entre os dois. Sua pele era um cinza doentio, suas mãos curvadas em garras afiadas se moviam sem parar como se mal pudesse segurar a vontade de me rasgar em pedaços, suas roupas estavam ensanguentadas e em farrapos, e seus olhos... Minha garganta se fechou, enquanto eu me sentia sufocar. Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia e fome num nauseante tom rubro, enlouquecido.

"Olá, garotinho." contive a vontade de tapar meus ouvidos, congelado demais para fazer qualquer movimento além de acompanhar a criatura com os olhos. O som de sua voz era cortante e enferrujado, como se não a usasse com frequência. "Está perdido?" sua face se contorceu numa falsa solidariedade. "Que pena, mas isso é muito conveniente." sorriu, suas presas amareladas e afiadas como dentes de tubarão faiscaram pra mim. "Eu estou com fome, se importaria em me dar seu sangue?"

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

No instante seguinte, rosnando como um animal feroz, ele avançou sobre mim enquanto eu fechava meus olhos esperando a dor. Entretanto, nada aconteceu.

Ouvi o som de ossos quebrando e contei até dez antes de tomar coragem de abrir meus olhos novamente. Minha visão estava embaçada de lágrimas mas eu consegui ver uma pequena garotinha, com longos cabelos castanhos fazendo uma dança hipnótica em frente aos meus olhos, perfurar o peito daquela _coisa_ umas três vezes maior que ela.

Quando ela se virou pra mim, eu decidi que jamais veria algo tão lindo quanto ela, mesmo que vivesse eternamente. Seu rosto de fada emoldurado pelo cabelo que o acariciava olhou para mim, cheio de segredos e coisas que eu nunca entenderia.

"Essas coisas..." murmurou num tom frio que foi direto à base da minha coluna. "São uma vergonha para toda a espécie." ela parecia estar falando mais consigo mesma do que comigo.

Decidi ficar quieto enquanto ela lambia o sangue que maculava sua mão pálida antes de voltar a colocar a luva.

Logo que seus olhos se fixaram em mim novamente, eu arfei. Ao contrário do castanho quente que eu tinha visto antes, eles era tão – _ou até mais_ – vermelhos quanto os do monstro que me atacou. Sua língua rosada surgiu entre seus lábios para lamber um pouco do sangue que sobrou e as presas pontiagudas despertaram minha atenção.

_O que ela é?_

**'Vampira'**

Uma voz sussurou melodiosa na minha cabeça enquanto eu continuava admirando seus movimentos graciosos.

**'Não devemos nos aproximar dos vampiros.'**

A garotinha inesperadamente sorriu para mim. "Você está bem?" perguntou me estendo a mão.

**'Porque se chegar muito perto...'**

Assenti fascinado. "Sim." consegui murmurar enquanto ela me puxava facilmente.

**'...Será capturado por esses olhos.'**

Aquele foi o primeiro dia do resto da minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **Nem acredito que ela finalmente terminou esse capítulo, estou chocada! Valeu a pena ficar ligando o dia todo para encher o saco dela e dizer: "_Para de ficar morcegando e vai trabalhar, criatura!_" - eu fiz isso de verdade.

Não sei se só eu sou lerda (com certeza sim, mas...), então mesmo assim eu acho importante colocar: Deu pra sacar que cena é essa, não? Vampire Knight I cena I ato I (to me sentindo o Shakespeare), só que com o Kaname no lugar da Yuuki e no POV Kaname-kun *-* Oh, foi muita emoção para o meu pobrezito coração!

Valeu por ter lido, e se gostou (ou não) deixa uma review *-*

Isso vai incentivar a Hay à parar de lerdeza na hora de me mandar os capítulos para betagem!

Remmie.


End file.
